


When Did You Get So Cold

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Steve Rogers, F/M, Hydra Steve Rogers, Mirror Universe, romanogers - Freeform, spookyfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: When she found him again, she wasn't expect this horrendous nightmare that came with it. It had to be a dream - a hellish nightmare, but no, this was now her reality.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Final fic for Romanogers Spookyfest on Tumblr with the prompt being HYDRA Steve
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used.

This was so  _ wrong _

Utterly

Completely

_ Wrong _

The way his body felt so good against her own. She wasn’t supposed to enjoy the sensation, but she was, and wanted to savor every second of it.

*****

_ “S-Steve,” she held the dying body in her arms, “no, no, NO! Damn it Rogers you can’t do this to me!” _

_ His blue eyes looked up at her with that boyish grin of his on his lips. “S-sorry Nat. I’m so sorry.” _

_ “You told me you’d be honest with me. YOU PROMISED!” _

_ She watched as he coughed blood from his lips, those kissable lips were stained with red.  _

_ “Sorry Nat. Didn’t mean to lie to you,” more blood came out, “I’m so sorry love.” _

_ Tears were streaming down her face, “Please Steve. Just hang on, the others - they’ll be here! Please just stay with me.” _

_ He groaned as he let out a more powerful cough, “I’m sorry Nat, I don’t think I can.” _

_ “You have to damn it,” she clutched his uniform, “you have to Steve. You promised me that we’d get marry after this was all over.” Sobs escaped her lips. “Y-you promised me a house with a white picket fence.” _

_ Steve let out a laugh but then groaned, “I know love, I know.” His hand reached out to her face, his eyes fill of the love he had for her. “I’m sorry love, I really am.” His thumb brush gently against her cheek. “I love, forever and ever, till the end of time. You will always have my heart.” _

_ Natasha held his hand and leaned against it. “I love you, forever and ever, till the end of time. You will always have my heart,” she repeated back. _

_ “From this life to the next,” they both said. _

_ Her eyes widened as she saw his blue eyes starting to dull. “No, NO! Please Steve, don’t leave. Please don’t leave me.” She buried her face into his chest and cried. Her heart breaking in half. Not even the torture and training she faced in the Red Room was nothing compared to the pain of a broken heart.  _

_ During the months he was gone, Natasha found herself in their shared floor, wearing his clothes and his dog tags around her neck. It was the only reminder she had of Steve alongside the engagement ring that hung with the tags. She cried herself to sleep, calling out his name but no response. Natasha hated that her dead lover was so selfless, that he was willing to lay down his life no matter who that person was. She hated herself for allowing Steve into her heart, but it couldn't be helped - because that's what love was.  _

_ Now months became years  _

_ 3 years she lived without her other half - her future husband. All taken away during the battle against Thanos. It was thanks to Steve’s sacrifice were the Avengers and other superheroes were able to defeat the titan.  _

_ While things were fine amongst the Earth's population, things became a lot more unusual for Natasha.  _

_ *****  _

_ “What the hell is that thing,” Bucky asked as they stood in front of a giant like rock.  _

_ Thor frowned, “It looks similar to a monolith.” _

_ “Wait, you mean that rock liquid portal thing that send one of Coulson’s agents to another planet,” Clint asked, “then we should destroy it,” he was ready to grab an arrow until Thor stopped him.  _

_ “It looks like a monolith but this one might have a different use,” the Asgardian said.  _

_ “Like what,” Sam asked this time.  _

_ Tony began to scan it, “From what I'm reading, it sends the person to… Earth?” _

_ “So it's the same,” Sam concluded.  _

_ “Not exactly,” Tony answered, “yes it brings the person to Earth but not  _ our _ Earth.” _

_ “Wait hold up, are saying like a sort of multiverse sort of thing?” _

_ Tony nodded, “Though I'm not sure how different would it be.” _

_ ***** _

_ “So you guys went into one of Thanos’ bases and found a monolith?” Natasha eyed the giant slab of stone that was encased. _

_ Sam nodded, “Yup, it was heavily guarded too.” _

_ “That means it was important,” Clint added. _

_ For some reason Natasha felt compelled to go near the monolith.  _

_ “Natasha,” the redhead snapped out of and noticed she was in front of the case, “Tony specifically said not to go near or touch it.” _

_ “Sorry,” she blushed, “I didn’t realize I moved.” _

_ Clint looked at his friend with concern, “You okay Nat?” _

_ She nodded, “Yeah I’m fine,” the two Avengers watched the former Russian spy walk away. _

_ “I’m concerned for her,” Sam brought up, “she hasn’t been the same since Steve passed.” _

_ Clint frowned, “She’s going through a rough time. And I’m worried that she might do something regrettable.” _

_ *****  _

_ Natasha found herself tossing and turning. Images of the war against Thanos appeared in those dreams. Then she saw Steve dying in slow motion, his body falling to the ground as she screamed out his name but no words could be heard. It was like everything was loud, but then a loud siren sound rang through her ears, and then silence.  _

_ Instantly she shot up and panted heavily trying to regain her breathe. This was the worse nightmare she had, even right after Steve died in her arms. It was images playing over and over again, so helpless as she watched her lover fall and die. She got out of bed and drank a glass of water into the kitchen. _

Natasha

_ She heard a whisper and whipped out her gun. Looking around she saw no one there. _

Natasha

My love

_ “Steve,” she whispered. The redhead shook her head, “I must be extremely tired.” _

Natasha

My  _ Natalia _

Please come find me

_ She didn’t know what possessed her, but she followed the voice calling out to her. The voice having the same voice as her dead lover. She quickly changed and headed down, and then down to where the monolith was encased. _

_ “S-Steve,” she tilted her head as she cautiously approached the stone.  _

Find me

Find me

NATALIA

_ She found herself hacking into the security system and watched as the panels moved. Her feet moved by themselves, the enchanting voice beckoning her to come. Her hand reached out as she continued to approach the monolith and then she found herself being engulfed by black liquid that appeared from the monolith.  _

_ *****  _

_ Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the scene in front of her. New York - it was a total wasteland. Everything was burned to the ground and destroyed. She didn’t understand what was going on. It wasn’t until she covered her face as the headlights from a few vehicles appeared. _

_ “Where are you from,” a voice asked from one of the trucks. _

_ “I-I don’t understand what you’re saying.” _

_ “Where are you from?” _

_ She didn’t understand what was going on, “I’m from New York. My name is Natalie Rushman,” she ended up using her cover. _

_ Her eyes widened at who stepped out of the car, it was a man wearing  a sniper outfit but it had a horrific symbol on the chest. _

_ HYDRA _

_ Instantly she stepped back and started to run, those who tried to engage her in combat were instantly knocked down. This wasn’t happening, why was there a HYDRA soldier dressed up as a modern day sniper, surely this was some sort of dream. She didn’t understand why New York looked like the way it did.  _

_ “<Stop>,” her eyes widened at the familiar voice speaking in Russian, “<move or I will shoot you>.” _

_ It couldn’t be, there was no way, but it was. _

_ “J-James?” _

_ “No, I’m the Winter Soldier.” He charged her and Natasha fought back. But something was different, his fighting style was deadlier a lot more than during her training with him in the Red Room. She cried out as he kicked her in the stomach.  _

_ Quickly she gave a fake punch with her left but struck with her right. _

_ “You’re fighting style,” he spoke as he held her arm, “it is similar to mine.” _

_ “B-because you trained me,” she threw her weight and managed to throw him over his shoulder, “James why are you like this?” _

_ The Winter Soldier growled and attacked her more fiercely than before, “My name is not James!” She grunted as he threw her against the tree. _

_ “B-Bucky,” she whimpered, “you have to remember me.” _

_ “I should kill you,” he growled with his gun pointed in front of her face, “but you’re worth more to him alive.” Natasha found herself blacking out as he knocked her out. _

***** 

The redhead let out a moan as the man filled her up so deliciously. His thick cock stretching her out.

“That’s it love,” he purred, “don’t hold back, I want to hear you moan loudly.”

Her head dropped and her body shuddered against the curve of his shield. He grinned as he watched her wither beneath him. Succumbing to the pleasure he was giving her.

“So beautiful and so  _ mine _ ,” he growled against her neck.

“More,  _ please _ ,” Natasha panted.

“Say my name love,” he whispered, “say my name.”

“Ah,” she moaned as he thrusted hard against her.

“Say my name darling.”

“S-St-ah!”

“SAY IT!” He growled animalistically as he fucked her harder.

“STEVE,” Natasha cried out as she came.

Steve moaned into her ear as he came hard inside, his seeds coating her walls and spilling into her womb. 

“You’re mine, all mine,” he licked the nape of her neck, “no one will ever take you away from me.”

She curled into a ball as he got up and got changed. Natasha watched as he left the room, sobbing into the pillows. Laying next to her was his shield, but it did not bare the mark of the silver star. No, instead it bore the mark of a symbol that SHIELD had brought down. The shield had don the mark of HYDRA, and Steve had claimed her on that very mark. 


End file.
